


Do you believe in Soulmates?

by XiariaDragneel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan big brain, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, One Sided Love, One sided Minsung, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Soulmates, soulmates but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiariaDragneel/pseuds/XiariaDragneel
Summary: "Do you believe in soulmates?""Not really. Atleast not anymore.....""Do you?""depends.".......Minho believed in soulmates his whole life until he got his heart broken. He then meets Chan who changes his whole perspective on  everything he once believed in.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> a soulmate au but not really but at the same time yes?

A Soulmate.

When one normally thinks of a Soulmate, they think of that person as their other half, some meant for you, made for you and only you. Your in this world to find each other. Someone to love and cherished you for as long and you live and hopefully the next life as well, and the next.

Atleast that's the version Minho would go with.

Many people didn't really believe in these kinds of things but Minho did. Falling in love with your Soulmate and them falling for you? that's all the hopeful 21 year old ever wanted. He had already fallen though, for quite some time actually since he was 14 give or take. 

Han Jisung. Minho's neighbor and Bestfriend since they were 4. They did almost everything together and knew everything about each other. They were so close. They even would continuous call eack others soulmates, something that started off as a joke but when Minho turned 14 and realized his feelings for the younger, their Soulmate title became so important to Minho cuz he truely believed Jisung was his Soulmate. That they were made for each other would be together forever. 

That's what Minho believed. He was sure of it. He was so sure if it that even when he was super nervous to tell Jisung his feelings he didn't worry. He believed that things will fall into place inventually in the future. They were still young and they were meant for each other after all right?

Right?

Minho was 21. And very very hopeful and still in love 21 year old when he was proven wrong and had everything he believed in crushed.

When Jisung came to Minho's college he was nothing short of happy, especially after not being able to see the boy that much. They unfortunately didn't get to room together but that was okay they were still closed and would see each other everyday like when they were kids. Life was great, he had Jisung by his side again and both boys seem to develop a close group of friends that were with them as much as each other but he had no problem with that what so ever, he grew to treasure them as well.

And it seem Jisung did too. He seemed particularly close with their friend Felix. Minho found them adorable though they same age only one day apart which was interesting, especially when they both found out and found it cool. It stung a little though when Jisung called Felix his Soulmate because of it. But Minho tried not to think about it much. What he tried to focus on was what he had been planning- or more internally fighting with himself for the past few weeks. He still believed destiny would make everything for him and Jisung fall into place for them buuuut, he's been feeling really impatient lately, he's been dealing with these feelings for years, maybe Jisung was too and didn't wanna say anything? So he decided maybe destiny needed a bit of a push.

So he was planning on confessing to Jisung soon, fighting that little bit of fear in the back of his head, he conjured up the courage one Thursday afternoon when he knew Jisung's roomate, Hyunjin, was out and found himself infront of his dorm door. 

'you'r 21 for God's sake, you should be this nervous to talk to your best friends....to the person you live most.' Minho scolded himself and taking a few deep breaths before raising his hand to knock but before his knuckles could graze the cold wooden door his phone rang. Sighing he fished the device from his pocket surprised to see the name across the screen. It was just the person he came here to see.

"Hello?" 

"Minho are you busy? can you come over?" the younger's voice came through the phone, seemingly nervous. 

"I'm outside your door right now actually, are you okay-" shuffling and a few tiny crashes could be heard from the other side of the door before it was ripped open revealing a frantic and flushed looking Jisung.

After settling inside, Minho didn't expect or rather wasn't ready for what the younger told him. He was expecting him probably tell him something dramatic or something embarrassing he did during a lecture since that seems to happen a lot but it was far from that.

"You like Felix....and you wanna ask him out?" Minho repeated, voice devoid of emotion, the total opposite of what he was feeling inside, he felt as though somebody was violently tuggin on the strings of his heart, he wanted it to stop, he wanted this to be some sort of like so bad.

Jisung nodded pacing frantically infront of the older, face redder by the second. "yeah.. I've like him for a quite some time now and I think I'm ready to confess to Felix." He said with a twinkle of conviction in his face. 

In that moment Minho replayed every interaction he could between Jisung and Felix and mentality hit himself. how could he be so blind? He was there. He saw the two boys relationship bloom yet he didn't take it for anything serious more then friendship. Which was ironic really since the same could be said for Jisung. Either he didn't notice, even after all these years, Minho's affection for him or he just never thought of Minho in the way he did...ever. That thought just felt like a stab to the chest. 'Not once did he ever have a chance?'

He didn't have much time to dwell on it at the moment at moment as Jisung was ranting on about Felix and wanting advice, though he didn't know why the younger thought that was a good idea in the first place since he's never dated... he's always saved himself for Jisung anyway....

"Because your my Bestfriend" was his reason, and it shouldn't have hurt but it did.

No matter how much it hurt. He's never seen Jisung like this, he's ofcourse never dated or really brought uo any serious crushes, he need his, his Bestfriend's help. He truely did love Jisung, so his happiness was always priority. Putting on the best mental mask he could he gave Jisung an ear and the best relationship advice he could for someone who's never dated.

An hour and half passed when Minho returned to his dorm, he entered the apartment discovering it was dark meaning his roommate, Woojin wasn't here, which meant he was alone. Closing the door behind him, he simply leaned against it suddenly feeling so drained as he stared into the dark of the room, he back sliding down the surface of the wall as his foot slowly gave out.

and he broke.

He fought the stinging of the tears as he felt like he shouldn't cry, he hardly did but he lost his battle as his vision became blurry and his face stained with streaks of tears, breaking out in a silent sobs, quiet sniffling and hiccups audible in the dead silence of the room even as he burried his head in his arms.

He didn't know how long he stayed there on the cold floor, all he knows is that he fell asleep and woke up in his bed the next morning. Mostly likely Woojin. The older was very observant and caring but not at all in a pushy way. Which is why when he figured something was wrong with him, like his puffy abd tear stained face wasn't enough of a give away, when he asked Minho if he wanted to talk about and Minho replied with not being comfortable with talking about it, he respected it and didn't pester him about it.

He really did wanna tell someone about it but his thoughts were so jumbled he didn't feel comfortable talking to someone who wasn't familiar with it. Which is why that evening Minho skipped classes took a 5 hour bus ride and went home. His mom, the only one he could talk to right now, the only person who will completely understand him right now.

.............

He didn't exactly tell anyone he was leaving to see his mother for a few days so ofcourse he was bombarded with worried texts and miss calls from his friends, especially Jisung and Woojin. As cheesy and childish as it sounds he was beyond heart broken, and facing the younger hurt more then anything, this wasn't just a silly crush. He's been inlove with Jisung for over 8 years, he's the only person he's ever had eyes for. But learning that person never had eyes for you and probably never will, he couldn't help but feel so rejected and broken.

Sometimes his judgement got a little clouded because of his emotions, like sometimes he feels like he should be angry at Felix, but he couldn't he really liked Felix plus he didn't have any reason too, he didn't do anything wrong or spiteful. He couldn't be mad at Jisung either. It was his fault for being so stuck in a dream.

Soulmates...what a joke.

He wanted to be happy for them, he really did. But getting over 8 years, no matter how old he was would take some time so he will most likely try to keep his distance from both boys just a for a while.

He was bit bitter about it, when it turned out that was surprisingly actually easier then expected. When he returned from his weekend crying in mothers lap and acting like 16 year older heartbroken teenager at that time at his parents house, he quickly found out Jisung did infact confess to Felix and they were now dating and practically now joined at the hip. Alway going out and doing 'couple' things, basically living in their own little world. 

It had been 4 months since they started dating and Minho feels as though he's been on autopilot through out that time, he's pretty sure nobody has picked up on his behavior, except for Woojin but he know the older wouldn't pester him. He's been around them and the whole gang a few times now, and he hates it every time. He wants to feel happy for them so bad and move on but when they're around he just feels such a bitter swirl of emotion that he physical feels disgusted with himself. So he avoided group meet up with them as much as possible, not that it was hard, they were too busy with each other anyway.

Dancing Was more then just a major to Minho. It was everything. And it was Frankly all he had now and the only thing that could calm him down. 

He'd often, as people like to say, dance out his emotions, and these days he tend to do more of it, staying late in the studio and even sometimes the empty Auditorium just because he liked feeling the stage. This was also a good excuse for people not to worry about him and ask where he was or ask why he was avoiding them which he honestly was but he didn't want to make it obvious.

He was in the auditorium today, trying his hand at a more contemporary style of dancing for today, as it was personally his favorite to really train yourself but also relax too and just let your body go. Which it he did, he doesn't know how long he's been dancing, his playlists filled with songs specific for this type of dance, he went on and on just letting the music move his body, he eyes fluttered closed through most of of it in tranquility, it a miracle he hadn't fallen off the stage.

The music highten and slowed signaling it's stop and so did Minho, his body automatically accommodating the end of the song with a finishing pose, hands and head towards the sky in a gracefully arch. But rather then the sound of only his labored breathing the bearly audible chatter of the outside world Minho ears immediately perked up at the rushed round of applause but it quickly stopped as he turned his head towards the audience of emtpy seats.

Even if the auditorium was big you'd think it was easy to spot a single person since it was empty but Minho was just believe about to think he was losing his marbles and imagined applause until he heard somebody nervous chuckle and step out from the dimly lit row of seats. "sorry." the boy said. He was dressed in all black accompanied with a beanie to match, his brown hair seemed to be quite curly under it. And he was holding a coffee cup.

Minho walked to the edge of the stage and grabbed his water bottle, he wasn't mad at the stranger but he'd rather people not walk in on him when he's in his safe place, especially people he didn't know. "Are you just gonna keep staring at me or?" Minho asked evenly, he was hoping they'll leave after getting caught but the brunette kept awkwardly standing there. "well um I kinda wanted to use here and I didn't know someone else was here so I decided to wait till you finish—"

"so you want me to leave?" Minho question half faking being offended as crouch down and he threw his feat over the edge of the stage to sit, getting a better look at the guy. 

"n-no I don't want you to leave I'm just saying i wait till your finished—"

"so you were watching me the whole time?" Minho teased. 

"what? no! I mean yes, but notvin a creepy way, i was just waiting and I happen to see— this is isn't making sense I'm sorry." the guy inwardly strunk, causing Minho threw his head back in laughter at the site of the boy visibly turning red in embarrassment. He didn't normally tease people, well strangers that is, he teased his friends all the time and guess he kinda misses do that. He felt so bitter sweet right now. 

Standing up he flashed a a bright smile, as if to silently 'no harm done' and turned on his heal towards the back of the stage where his bags where. "I'm just teasing, give me two minutes and I'll be out of your hair." 

While packing his stuff away in his bag he heard some foot steps behind him, assuming it was just the guy settings up what ever he was doing on stage so he didn't bother turning around.

"Your dance was really amazing by the way." He suddenly said. Minho turned turn his head towards the stranger reading his expression. It's not that he thought he was lying, it was just a compliment on his dancing whether it was a lie or not wouldn't matter but what caused Minho to focus so much on him so much instead of answering was the fact that he was 100% telling the truth. 

Minho was now close enough to notice the dimples as he smile almost to genuinely for someone Minho only knew for like 2 seconds. 

"Thank... you." he finally said after a while forcing a smile. He felt a bit weird. not uncomfortable but weird. The curly brunette simply flashed a smile before tuning around and walk over to a big black bag which Minho didn't even notice he had before, He starting pulling out all these instruments? and keyboards and wires. If he said he wasn't curious he'd be lying. But he kept it so himself, sliding his bag on his shoulders, dusted himself off and silently left the stage. 

The Campus was a big place. He's never seen— damn he forgot to ask him name....well curly haired dimple emo guy before and he doubt he'll see him much again so names probably didn't matter. 

Initially anyway.

Minho was studying late at the library since he had a quiz coming up for computer science. Which is what he told his friends anyway, he didn't really need to study. Not to toot his own horn but he was a genius, he didn't need to study but Jisung, Felix and the others were having pizza over at Woojin's dorm... his dorm and he still couldn't find it in himself to be around them much. He's pretty sure Woojin has figure out his discomfort with the two certain boys, does he know why? probably not, he doesn't know.

Stretching his aching body from sitting in the really uncomfortable library chair, Minho checked his watch it was around 9 now, so he decided to pack up and leave. If Jisung and Felix were still there when he got back he'd just excuse himself to bed after a long day.

He'd just push his seat back in when somebody a little too loudly foe being in a library, shouted hey, followed by round of "meek I'm sorry as he was shushed. Turning around his eyes landed on the guy that he met in the auditorium a few days ago, he was again wearing all black but much with more fitting clothes, jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket, his beanie was missing today as he let his thick brown curls fall in his face.

" hey uh you left this on stage the other day." the brunette said catching up to him and practically shoving something into his hands. 

It was a book titled 'Soul Mate Strings' It was a book he bought about 4 months ago but he never finished it... after what happened with Jisung and with the added shot to the heart with Felix and Jisung starting calling each other it. Soulmates. Real or not it was their thing...but now it's suddenly not. He couldn't stand to bother with anything Soulmate or Love related right now, he just wanted to get over it, to stop feeling.

"you can have it." Minho said practically pushing the book back into the Brunette's hands but he pushed it right back. "actually I've read it already the ending is so unexpected but so beautiful really."

Minho stared down at the book feeling bitter, he was actually really enjoying the book but he realized everything about it was a lie and he has no one but himself to blame for believing it and feelings disappointed.

"Then, read it again, give it away, throw it away, I don't care." he said a little to aggressively pushing the book back towards the curly haired boy.

He just stared confusion clearly written on his face not knowing what to say. His eyes, he could tell the dancer was pissed but he couldn't tell why especially since he looked fine a second ago.

"I—" before he could even utter a word Minho took his previous silence as a sign that they were done here and roughly pushed passed him, quickly exiting the library and walking home in a storm of bitter guilt.

...........

No matter how much Minho would tease and poke fun at his friends and other people, he wasn't being malicious in anyway, he'd never go too far. He wasn't a mean person. Infact he was described as one of the nicest and caring persons in their friend group. He will admit sometimes he acted like a total tsundere but he was actually a big softy with a sometimes a fragile conscious. 

Sometimes like today or rather the last 2 days. He couldn't forgive himself for how he acted towards the curly hair boy at the library the other day. 

He couldn't get how hurt he looked the dimpled boy look and at the same time guilty when he didn't even do anything. Which made him feel even more guilty. He was in class right now and he wasn't even able to fully focus.

He felt like he'd just kicked a puppy and walked away and advanced math wasn't helping with the guilt!

After class he mindlessly walked across Campus, finding himself near one of the food trucks, he decided to get himself a sandwich since he hadn't had one in a while, the reason why not crossing his mind until he reached the front of the line to take his order, his concentrated pout turning into frown.

'crap'

"Minho hyung hey! haven't seen you here in a while." Felix's greated him through the window of the food truck, "H-hi lix" he felt his stomach flip uncomfortably at the sudden site of the blond boy but plastered on the best smile he could even as he silently cursed himself since he should have known. Felix doesn't officially work here but he helps out in the truck from time to time which is why he's been avoiding coming to the truck but for some reason he really wasn't paying attention to his normal worries today.

"The usual?" The blond asked Minho just giving a short nod, he just wanted to leave, feeling a one sided wall of awkwardness. As Felix retreated back inside the truck Minho felt a bit lighter but still unbearably out of place. Besides the heart ache it causes him to even be near him and Jisung, he just felt so embarrassed. No one knew anything but the stabbing feeling that everyone knew and were judging and laughing at him behind his back for being so naive and childishly inlove with somebody that didn't even focus made him feel like crawling into a hole and dying.

'damn it' he whispered to himself feeling his eyes become slightly watery. He tried hard to fight back the tears especially as he heard Felix approaching the window again.

"alrighty here you go hyung, and I threw in some extra fries for you too!" the blond beamed which just made Minho feel even worse, it was a small gesture but it just reminded Minho of what an angel Felix was, he really didn't deserve the younger's friendship after being so bitter. Minho was about the pay and take his leave when someone in the distance caught his eye.

Minho suddenly turned back to the blond, previously feeling pushed to the back of his head"Felix can you give a coffe real quick?" 

Felix made a face "uh. sure but since when you do drink coffee."

"uh it's a recent development, now how much is it?"

Minho waddled along the stone path, in the middle of the forest like backyard campus garden, holding the scolding coffee in the sleeves of his thankfully long sweater, following the figure he saw come this a way a moments ago. He was going out on limb here, he shouldn't care they don't know each other, he didn't even know the curly hair boys name but he just felt like he couldn't leave things the way they were. He needed to apologize.

After a while Minho spotted the boy seated peaceful on a bench headphones and a notebook in his hands, again dress in all black with a leather jacket but this time with a white under shirt.

Taking a deep breath Minho approached the boy and stopped right in front of him. He held out the coffee towards the boy waiting for him to take his headphones off, clear suprised to see him written on his face.

"I'm sorry." Minho started imidiatly after he slipped off his headphones suddenly finding it hard to look at the brunette now "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was having a off day, well not really I just I dunno what came over me, I'm sorry." 

"So your apology to me is coffee?" the brunette asked.

"No! I mean yes— I mean saw you had coffee the other they and— this stupid I'm sorry." Minho strunk in defeat regretting this already, thinking this was a bad idea and maybe he should have just left it alone. He was now contemplating just walking away and pretending like none of this happen untill he heard a cute chuckle escape the others lips "I'm joking." he said taking the hot beverage and giving a sincere smile his dimple appearing "Thank you." 

Minho nodded with a relieved smile but not bothering about the fact he just got tease cuz he honestly the deserved it. 

He still felt a bit guilty but atleast he knows now that he wasn't upset with him, why that settled his heart so much he didn't know but he was glad.

"You wanna sit down?" The boy offered, Minho hesitated but decided to take a seat next to the brunette. He had nothing else to do. 

There was a pocket of silence Minho's gaze mainly focused on his own lap but would now and then steal glances at the curly hair boy as he sipped the coffee seemingly enjoying it. 

He then got caught staring not knowing he was till the curly hair boy's eyes caught his, the tips of his eys burning in embarrassment.

Chan soon broke the silence, smiling slightly when he noticed "So uh... our first meeting wasn't bad but our second...not so much, so I guess we should start over?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

"Great so I guess we should start with introductions? I'm Chan by the way." Chan said extending his hand, Minho taking it. "I'm Minho"

"Minho" Chan repeated like he was testing the name on his tongue. "So were you just truely having a bad day or did you just not like the end of the book THAT much." Chan teased once more. Minho laughed bitterly in return eyes falling to his knees. "I actually didn't finished it." 

"Oh I see. It really was good though, even if you didn't like it I don't see how it could make you THAT upset." Chan absent mindly stated but instantly regretted as the dancer's shoulders visibly slumped and his expression fell. 

'he was right' Minho thought he let his emotions take control of him and he completely embarrassed himself and disrespected someone who didn't deserve it.

Chan immediately began apologize"I'm sorry, I did it again, I didn't mean to upset you—"

"No, you didn't do anything, Your right actually. I was being childish because of I can't deal with rejection, and I took it out on you. Again I'm sorry."

"It's fine really." Chan was confused now. The dancer really did seem to be having some sort of inner turmoil. He was both curious and wanted to him. But he wasn't in the place to ask him they literally just found out each others names 5 minutes ago. "You don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry."

"Do.. Do you believe in Soulmates?" the dancer suddenly asked, he wasn't sure if he was answering him or Changing the subject.

"Well..." he started in thought, "depends... I don't not believe in it, but standard kinds of soulmates, I believe in the more realistic one."

Minho frown not understanding what the curly hair boi meant. "Standard soul? realistic? explain."

"Well wouldn't you describe a Soulmate as people destined for each other? completely made for each other?" Chan questioned earning a nod from the dancer. "— I personally don't like to think of it like that." 

Minho look visibly confused so Chan continue. "your other half, destined to be together, that all sounds cool amd romantic and all but at the same time to me not, maybe I'm just being weird but it makes it sounds like your whole life is planned out, your nothing with out another person and everything is planned out for you, like your faith isn't your own."

"I want somebody to be meant for me not because some weird higher power said so like we're some sort of puppet. I want us to be meant for each other because we click, because we built something from nothing, because we fall in love and besides, "

Chan paused looking into Minho's eyes, a soft expression that almost made the Younger blush. " I'd never want my Soulmate to think their nothing with out me because their so much all on their on."

Minho was honestly awestruck with the others explanation. He basically broke everything he personally defined a Soulmate was for as far as he could remember but he honestly wasn't mad at all. The man made sense. Minho actually felt a bit called out since he was more then guilty of what Chan was describing. He based his whole life around this almost toxic idea of love.

It was okay for him to be upset, disappointed and sad about Jisung but he's been going about this all wrong. 

He was indead being childish. He wasn't gomna give up on love ofcourse but he didn't need to go seeking it, he was more then that. His soulmate will eventually appear in his life and If it's meant to be, it will.

"Oh— did I say something wrong again, I'm so sorry—" Chan suddenly started stuttering apologies expression, suddenly turning to one of panic. 

"What? no whats wrong?" Minho asked confused. 

"...your crying..."

"frowning in confusion, Minho brought his fingers to  
his face on then did he notice the the wetness on his face. But he just chuckled in response, wiping his eyes before turning to the other boy who handed him a handkerchief. "Thank you." He said with the most sincerity, eyes shining amd not just because of the tears in his eyes.

Chan was still confused as why he suddenly started tearing up but he insisted he was fine. Infact, he visibly seemed much better. They even ended up talking comfortably for a long while afterwards. He even asked Chan to tell him how the end of the book went. 

He was right it was good

Chan was actually a year older then him. And after teasing him about being a hag and Chan teasing him in return for being a fetus, he learnt Chan had just transferred here only last month from Australia, which Minho found cool. He was now the second Australia Minho happened to know but it turns out Chan didn't know a Felix so it was oure coincidence they both ended up in the same college.

After telling Chan about his majors and dancing which he kinda already figured out already since that was basically their first meeting. Chan on the other hand was a music major, doing production and song writing. Minho felt like he was watching at himself as Chan talked about his music, he basically glowed delivering each bit of information with a bright smile. He could tell he truely did love what he did. 

They went on talking about random things, teasing each other every now amd then which just seem to come natural to the two. The sun soon looked like it was about to se when the two boys decided to part and returned to their dorms but not before exchanging numbers vis Chan's request.

"Minho?" Woojin called from across the across the table.

"yup?" 

"Is everything alright." he asked and after slurping down his noodles, Minho raised an eyebrow, "everything is good. why?"

"... nothing... never mind." Woojin wasn't exactly worried at this moment, he was actually always worried prior to now. Minho had beem acting weird for weeks, he just seemed so down and no matter how much he offered the younger a ear to listen to whatever was bothering him, he just kept to himself. 

Just this morning he seemed miserable and lost in thought but suddenly after returning a while ago. He seemed like his normal bubbly self. 

It's like Minho went on vacation and finally returned after weeks. But he couldn't tell for sure. It's obvious he's been avoiding their normal group of friends a bit. Whether that stops or not, he'll just have to wait and see. For now he was really happy to see Minho looking genuinely in a good mood after so long.

Though he was a lot curious as to what happened to turn his world back around.

.....

2 months had passed and Minho spent most of it coincidentally with Chan just hanging out after and between classes and especially when Minho went to the auditorium to dance, more then happily letting Chan watch his performance, or just texting each other when they both couldn't find time to meet up. Chan especially seemed have to work alot.

Minho also getting to observe display his talents in the art. Minho thought he was amazing honestly. He dabble in so many different styles of music and he practically played every instruments he could name.

"Can you play the harp too?"

"yup." Chan replied almost smug. They had both just finnised practicing in the auditorium, well technically Minho Finished a while ago but stayed back to watch Chan. They were now walking back together.

"then how about one of those giant cello things— wait never mind your properly to short to play those anyway." Minho taunted with a mischievous smirk skipped past the older. 

Chan gasped faking being offended " Ok first of all they have different sizes and second of all WE'RE ONE CENTIMETER APART!"

"one centimeter higher in the air i can reach then you!"

"My arms are longer!" Chan defended.

Minho pouted "... that's fowl." he replied earning a hearty laugh from the older. 

Besides teasing each other Minho often liked to asked Chan about soul mates, He loved hearing Chan's perspective on it. The older never asked why he was so interested but he seemed to enjoy telling Minho anyway.

"By the way, Chan about the soulmate strings theory?" Minho started" how would that fit into your little way of things."

"You make it sound like it's some elaborate plan, it's just a point of view Chan laughed. "I know but i find you point of view interesting!" the younger Chimed.

"Ok okay then what would you like to know young Padawan."

"Hehehe hag."

"what?"

"nothing anyway, what if people thought they were in love but they suddenly broke up, or fell outta love or something? does the string, snap? or was there no string in the first place?"

Pausing near a small pole light, Minho automatically stopping too Chan took a short moment to think before suddenly reaching into his bag and pulled out a long peice of red ribbon, why he had it he didn't know. 

*cough* plot *cough*

Chan then tied one end of the ribbon to his hand and the next end to the pole infront of him. "let's say I'm in love with this pole—"

"a pole? well ok I guess if that's what your into I can't judge you-" Minho teased flashing an innocent yet mischievous smile but Chan just playfully rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyway!—I like to think of the string or ribbon as more of a sign then a guide. Your choses as a person, life guides you towards people. The string is simply a sign of your established bond."

"mhmmm then what happens if you lose your bond or you fall out of love with a person." Minho questioned.

"Simple you lose your connection." Chan answered untying the ribbon from the pole. "and when or if your lucky enough to find someone else to bond with—"

moving towards Minho, Chan gently lifed the dancer's hand tying the ribbon to his wrist, Minho eyes lingering on their connected wrist before their eyes met. Chan's voice suddenly felt so velvety in that moment.

"— when you find that special someone to love, you'll be connected with them, might be instantly, might not but when the two do realize their worth to each other that moment will be the most magical."

.....

Feeback would be would be appreciated ❤

TWITTER @MoonieMinChan


	2. Chapter 2

Minho had a problem. or problems. Or atleast he thinks so he didn't know honestly he was just really confused right now.

First problem was he couldn't sleep.

Ofcourse it was 8 in the morning but he had no classes and he wanted to take a nap!

Second problem and intern with the first problem. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain curly hair brunette with cute dimples to match. 

He will admit ever since he started actively hanging out with Chan he's felt more relaxed, more normal...more him. Even if he did still spend alot of time in class and studios and when he could, Chan. He stopped avoiding his friends as much. He hanged out with Woojin Hyunjin, and Seungmin alot during the last month.

Even though it was still a bit difficult to be around Felix and Jisung especially when their together, he's been doing much better, he's even manager a few lunches with the group and a movie night, though he did chicken out when Jisung and Felix started cuddling during the movie and excused himself to his bedroom. because of a 'stomach ache.' But other then that he was dealing really well.

He thought it was because he was doing a great job at moving on which was probably some of it but he thinks it also has to do alot with Chan. And he didn't know why.

Okay maybe he did have an idea why especially what happened, or what he felt last night BUT he refused to admit that was a possibility. He has a good friendship going on with Chan and he's finally getting back on track with a his old friends he didn't wanna jinx himself and ruin things.

' You just lonely now and want another recipient of affection since you don't have Jisung anymore.' Is what he told himself to stop his mind from racing.

But at the sane time he felt like he couldn't deny what he felt. It was such a simple gesture, a gesture that wasn't even technically directed towards him, Chan was just using him as an example. It meant nothing, Right?

Then why did his, hands shake when Chan connected their wrist, why did heart race when Chan held his hand, why did it feel like his stomach was a dolphin doing continuous backflips in a sea of fluttering butterflies when Chan looked him in his eyes, their faces not that far from each other as he told he about how he think it would feel to fall in love.

Why did he now long so much for Chan to look at him, like actually look at him like he describes his Soulmate.

He was so jealous of Chan's soulmates and he didn't even knew who the obviously lucky bitch was. 

Forcing himself off his bed he ran to thr bathroom amd splash his face with water. He needed to suppress his what ever he was feeling, he didn't need to one sidedly ruin another friendship and suffer in silence alone for months. Chan was his friends and that's it. 

That it.

After sulking in his room all morning and pouring out his heart, Minho decided to act rational. Did he actually feels these things for Chan or was he just using Chan to comfort himself. He felt physically disgusted with himself if it was the second choice. He really did care for Chan and he didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

As if he didn't have enough on his mind already there came a knock at his door and too familiar voice that would have normal brought him nothing but joy but now bring him feeling of bitter guilt. He felt so sorry Jisung had to have a friend like him.

Jisung wasn't just someone he is...was in live with. He was his Bestfriend he wanted them to be like that again.

Opening his door he greated the younger, his normal dark brown locks now blond."Hey Ji what's up and nice hair." 

"I'm good and Thanks. Jisung giggled unconsciously running his fingers through his hair at the compliment but then his expression turned nervous. "and how are you doing?" 

"I'm okay, why?" Minho replied feeling proud that he felt like he wasn't faking this time. He actually felt okay. not amazing. but okay.

"No reason but that's good to hear" Jisung said but there was a lingering feeling as if the ash blond he wanted say something else but he just buttoned his lips and watched the dancer once over. 

"Anyway my birthday is coming up— well Felix and I's birthday is coming up and well ..." Jisung paused observing Minho and just then did understand what that weird look was earlier. He was stupid as to think Jisung wouldn't have noticed the distance that grew between in tge past few months even if they were relatively busy. But just like Woojin Jisung wasn't the type to force someone, he was horrible at advice and confronting people which is why it's still a shocker he managed to asked Felix out but then again he did come to Zero dating advice Minho for help first.

Jisung didn't know how to confront Minho since everything seemed to normal and as of right now Jisung was scared of Minho giving another half assed excuse to miss his birthday party. 

" I wouldn't miss my best friends and his man's birthday party for the world." He wouldn't do that though even if he was still hurt like he was a few months ago he wouldn't miss this.

As those words left hus mouth it was as if he wall that Minho no doubt knows he built between them was falling down. After talking a bit and getting the details of the party the two hugged as Jisung was about to take his leave. 

"Bye hyung!"

"bye—" But Minho had an idea. "Jisung wait." pausing in the hall the blond turned around curiously "yeah?"

"um... you mind if I bring somebody?"

........

Jisung and Felix's party was next week and Minho wanted to ask Chan if he wanted to come ahead of time just in case something came up, though he doubts the older would have any plans, he wasn't shy or anything, he would actually be such a people person if he tried but he seemed more interested in working on his music then anything else, which wasn't a bad thing it was very admirable that he loved what he did so much but Minho figured he deserved some fun time that wasn't between classes and practice, which is usually when they would hang out.

And Minho just wanted to hang out with him more and also introduce him to his friends.

Today it was one of their normal days of meetings, in the auditorium. Minho always practice on the stage first, Chan purposely coming earlier to watch even though he used the stage after.

Minho was currently warming up on the stage, Chan seated in the front row typing out something on his phone. 'probably song lyrics' the dancer mentally joked but he knew it was a big possibly it was since he's caught him doing it before. It was mostly in english so he didn't understand but he thought it was cute.

Walking towards the end of the stage to be closer he decided to aske, now or never. Though technically it could be now or later since they would be here all afternoon but he wanted to get it off of his conscious now.

"Chan?"

Said boy immediately raised his head and looked towards him, expression soft and welcoming as always. "yup?" He loved that about him. Chan's entire demeanor just made hin feel so save and unjudged like he could tell the older anything.

"My friends' birthday party is next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come? if your not busy ofcourse." 

"sure. was his simple amswer, "I'm free."

Minho couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face "great! I'll fill you in on the details, I'll start dancing now so i won't hold you up."

"No it's fine. Take your time, I like watching— that sounded kinda creepy sorry" 

Minho turned on the music and after calming down his giggling, let the music take him. He didn't know why such a simple yes made him so happy.

When Minho said Chan was mostly definitely a people person if he tried he was right. They showed up at the party, which was way bigger then usual probably because it was now a join party with Felix who was almost everyone's friend, and Chan seemed to know quite a few people as well, people that Minho didn't even know.

Introducing the older to his friends went smoother then expected also. Though there was this moment where his friends seemed to shoot them both a weird look, especially Woojin and Jisung, it didn't seem hostile but it was still weird. They seemed to like Chan anyway and vice versa so he didn't think much of it.

"Who's house is this anyway?" Chan said after taking a swig of his bear, Minho next to him sipping on a some punch not really being much a drinker. "Chenle, Felix's friend and as you can see " the dancer motioned around them as they stood on the second floor balcony, of the lavish and expensive looking home, " he's kinda loaded." he chuckled.

The house was really nice though, they was even a pool where most of the guessed were right now including most of his friends except Woojin who just watch on in context at the pool side. Minho himself didn't feel like getting wet right now and Chan agreed, staying with the younger.

Changbin and Hyunjin, who seemd to to take a liking to Chan especially Changbin being production major as well it was understand , were with them earlier on the balcony but went down to the pool.

So they were left alone to just enjoy, comfortable silence in the crisp night air.

Minho watched over his friends as they laugh and splashed around in the water. After a while his eyes happened to focus on Felix and Jisung.

If he said it didn't hurt at all anymore he'd be lying. But now he could gladly say that he was genuinely happy for them.

At this point he felt as though he wasn't so deeply inlove with Jisung and definitely NOT upset with Felix but he felt more as though he envied what they had with each other because it's exactly what he thought he'd have someday.

The way they looked at each other, like they other was everything, how they held each other, gave each other quickly little kisses. They were...in love, they were happy.

"Minho?" Chan called. he almost forgot the other next to him, fixing his expression that was probably so somber and bitter a while ago he turned to the older "yeah?"

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." Chan didn't seem completely convinced, his eyes darting between Minho and something off the balcony, but didn't question it. "If you say so."

The air Suddenly felt thick so Wanting to change the subject Minho searched his brain for anything that they could talk about But Chan beat him to it. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Minho was a bit taken aback since Chan was never the one to bring up these topics, he would happily humor Minho when he did thought. He took a minute before thinking. "mhmm not really, not anymore atleast." he answered almost bitterly but truthfully turning to the older curiously.

"do you?" 

"I do." he answered almost imidiatly.

"...really?" 

"why do you seem so surprised." Chan laughed as Minho pursed his lips with a weird look on his face. "I dunno, it just doesn't seem like it falls in line with your whole Soulmate theory thing."

"mmmm maybe, I don't think it changes anything though, I did admit connections can happen instantly or with time didn't I?"the older counter

"...I guess." 

"plus lately I've been doing some thinking and having some new ways of looking at it. What if you did fall in love at first sight but you didn't realize it?" Chan continue.

Minho frown not really getting it, it seemed so different then what Chan would usually say. "Wouldn't that count as falling inlove with time though? you know as you get to know the person? And you make something special." 

"But what if you did feel something special from the moment you met but you didn't understand what it was till later on?" 

"I'm not following..." the dancer laughed in confusion" it sounds like you speaking from experience." he joked.

"And what if I am?"

Minho raised his eyebrow. He couldn't tell if Chan was being serious of not. And he frankly still didn't understand which Chan seem to pick up on after a while and began to 'explain' further as he leaned on the balcony watching nothing in particular.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Minho didn't exactly know what that had to do with anything but he nodded yes anyway.

"...well.." he started slowly, " maybe it was your amazing dancing I don't know, but... I felt something. which was weird because I haven't met you in my entire life but I felt something that just kept drawing me to you, as I said at first I wrote it off as just being entrance by your dancing but after spending time with you and thinking," he turn to him" I figure It... maybe be something else. " 

Now Minho was very VERY confused. He couldn't connect what Chan was saying to what they were explaining...okay maybe he could but the answers his head was coming up with his heart rejected. He didn't wanna be delusional and rejected, embarrassed again. He didn't wanna be hurt again.

He wanted a clear answer.

"What do you mean?" he cursed his voice for coming out so soft and shaky.

Chan closed his eyes a second before looking straight at Minho. 'There was no turning back now.'

"I'm saying I'm in love you."

the silence that followed was deafening.

"....your ...in love with me?" Minho didn't believe what he was hearing, the words feeling so weird, he he wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.

Chan saw as though Minho looked like he was shutting down and panicked and starting rambling "please don't freak out, I know love is strong word when he haven't known each other as long as I'd like, maybe I'm just being hasty and like you but I just like you so much, like so SO much and it's okay if you don't feel the same I just—" grabbing the older flailing hands Minho looked him straight in the eyes. 

"...did everything you tell me about Soulmate..did you really believe that?"

"I did. But I guess somethings you'll never understood till you experience it. which is why my thoughts may have... edited a little bit after hanging out with you so much." Chan answered.

"I see." Minho remained quiet for a while Chan growing nervous by the second. "...I like you too." he said after a minute Chan visibility looking more relieved. 

"But...can do one thing so...I know for sure?" Chan wasn't sure what he meant but he agreed anyway. 

"anything."

"Can you kiss me?" 

There wasn't a verbal answer, Chan simply stepped closer to Minho, his skin suddenly his skin heighten is sensitivity when Chan cupped his face, his hands slightly cold to the touch. His heart beating in his ears as he closed the distance between them, connecting their lips, in a soft chast kiss. Chan's lips were so soft, he felt himself melting into them after a moment but as soon as kiss started it was over and Chan pulled away watching Minho cautiously.

"So?" he asked, nervousness evident in his voice but instead of giving Chan an answer he just pulled Chan back in , enjoying the new found sensation that came with being against Chan's lips that he now felt he could never get enough of.

After a while, they separated again, both boys visible flushed and wearing big grins. "I'll take that as a yes then." Chan chuckled as the two boys settled in content hug. 

"Chan." Minho called after a pocket of silence. 

"mhm?"

"You were right"

"About?" he chuckled in confusion

"this moment really is the most magical."

......

"Jisung can you get your head out of the cake a second." Woojin called pulling boy that was now covered in vanilla cake towards him.

"Excuse me, I was pushed into my own cake and I didn't even get to taste it. " he wined pointing accusingly at Seungmin, Jeongin, Chenle and his own boyfriend Felix who had smashed the cake inti his face and ran.

Woojin rolled his eyes ignoring the younger's antics, but also kept a distance since he didn't want any cake on his new Versace shirt. 

"Look." he said pointing up. Following the older's finger, Jisung eyes landed on Minho and Chan embracing each other seemingly in their own world on tje balcony, Minho's head rested on Chan's shoulder with the most content smiled he's seen from the older.

Jisung felt his own lips curl up in a smile before he turned back to Woojin. "I'm still not completely sure what went on between us. And I hate myself for not having the courage to have confronted him about and probably help him, But—

His gaze tyrn back to the balcony. "one day when we're both be comfortable enough to talk about it so For now I'm just happy he's back to his old self, I'm glad he's happy."

..........

6 months later.

Having a boyfriend that was an English speaker was a blessing. 

Having a boyfriend that was goody two shoes...not so much.

"Can't you just write it for me?" Minho wined staring down at the jumble of english words in the notebook infront of him. He wrote them but he still hadn't a clue what they meant after a while.

Meanwhile Chan sat on minho bed flipping through his phone. "I could, but how are you gonna learn that way."

"I'm not but the teachers don't gotta know that! they just want the Finnised product."the dancer pouted standing up and plopping himself on his bed next to Chan. "English is the devil's language." he said resting his head on Chan's lap, what ever he was doing on his phone quickly forgotten as he switched all his attention to his boyfriend.

"So you don't like when I talked English." Chan asked faking hurt as he starting brushing his fingers through Minho's raven locks. "....your the only exception." he said after some thought his response earning him a chuckle from Chan and quick kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, I gues. But you still need to finish your essay."

The raven audible groaned, the older laughing once more, but he didn't move just starting absenting playing with Chan's hands, connecting them now and then, Chan just let him. 

Minho couldn't be more greatful for how life was going now, He couldn't be more greatful for Chan. He'd actually tell Chan everything he went through with Felix, outwardly you think telling your boyfriend how in love you were with somebody else then got your heart broken would be awkward but Chan was so supportive and understanding.

He ofcourse came clean to the ma. in question Jisung and his friends. Jisung felt so bad, the boy really had never noticed but Minho was fine with that now, he knew Jisung loved and care for him just not in the way he wanted. But that was fine. Jisung was happy with Felix, who also felt pretty bad but after talking everyone left with understanding.

Beside now he had a better grasps because of the man he currently had his hand locked with. He couldn't explain how much he loved Chan.

"By the way" Said man began. "Felix wanted us to go with him and Jisung to the movies on Friday." 

Minho continued to lock their hands as he answered "As long as it's not a scary movie I'm in." 

Chan raised a brow. "I thought you liked scary movies?"

"I do. but Felix and Jisung can't sit through one with out screeming bloody murder."

Chan laughed. "I'll ask them what we're seeing." 

There was another silence before Minho speak uo this time. "Channie."

"mhm?"

"Do you still believe in everything you told me about Soulmate?"

Chan watched as Minho's eyes shined with curiosity, he took a minute to think. "Honestly I'm not sure, it was just an idea, it wasn't wrong or right and I've constantly changed how i feel though there's nothing with that, it's just a perspective." 

Minho hummed seeing where Chan was coming from and silently agreed that the topic was quite versatile. With more then one meaning. He too felt like his feelings towards it had continuously changed. Though sometimes he did resort to his old tyoe of thinking, feeling as though Chan was his all along, he just hadn't met him yet amd tried to fill that void with his Bestfriend. When he thinks likes this he thinks maybe it was just faith for his heart to be broken. 

So Chan could put it back together.

"There is one thing I do believe in for sure though." the older continue with a grin.

"And that is?" 

Quickly leaning down, Chan softly pressed his lips to Minho's the electricity that he felt when he first kiss the younger still there. pulling away after a few seconds, Minho eyes slowing fluttering back open in as Chan spoke. 

"- that your my Soul mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it💕 Feed back would be appreciated 💕
> 
> 💖 TWITTER @MoonieMinChan💖


End file.
